A network interface controller (NIC) is a device that manages and transfers communications between a host computer (referred to alternatively simply as a “host”) and a network, such as a local area network or switch fabric. The NIC directs packets from the network to their destination in the computer, for example by placing the packets in a buffer of a destination application in the computer memory, and directs outgoing packets from the computer to the network.